


Physically Pure

by DLanaDHZ



Series: JumperSlash [3]
Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Jumperslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts Purity and RepressedSexKitten!Griffin. Of all the things David has learned about Griffin, this is one of the most interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physically Pure

It had been two years since they'd taken on Roland together for the first time. Then David had moved into the lair, bringing what little possessions he could. It had been a long and slow bonding process between them these two years. Often times there had been so much sexual tension in the lair that they'd both leave and go to different places to escape it. It took some time, but they learned to balance each other and how to avoid the more awkward situations.

Griffin learned David's annoying habits, like nail biting and cleanliness. David also had this habit of planning something he called a 'vacation' that Griffin didn't believe in. David learned Griffin's weaknesses, like thunderstorms. More recently, David had learned about the way Griffin's body trembled if he simply dragged his hand down the other's back. In David's mind, the way Griffin's body arched and shivered was like a cat, and it gave new meaning to all of Griffin's actions. Griffin immensely disliked this new animal title given to him. Still, in the new situation, he couldn't argue it.

David was just stunned to see the way Griffin was purring under his touch and pressing closer for more. This was a whole new side to Griffin. The smaller jumper was pressed down into the comforter, tank top removed and skin exposed, and rolling up against David's touches. David smiled in amusement.

"Stop smiling, Davy… Jus… Jus go," Griffin huffed, his eyes sliding shut and his hand clamping around David's wrist to force him to move. David chuckled and stroked Griffin's stomach, teasing just above his pants. Griffin half growled, half groaned. He was trying to keep his pride while letting David see his vulnerable side. He was so cute.

"I had no idea you were so pure, Griff," David teased, setting his mouth down against the other jumper's neck. The slightest touches sent Griffin whirling. David couldn't imagine what would happen once the clothes were completely off.

"Fuck you," Griffin growled. David chuckled again, his lips vibrating against Griffin's neck and causing the other jumper to pant once. He slid his hand down Griffin's pants and relished the way the other pressed up to meet it.

"No," David murmured, kissing Griffin's lips and stealing away a moan as his hand stroked Griffin through his underwear. "For once, Griffin… Fuck you." And Griffin started to purr.


End file.
